


I didn't know I was pregnant

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Break Up, Fights, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Scisaac - Freeform, isaac is a model, unexpected labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is a successful fashion model,his life is full of glamour and he is madly in love with Scott Mccall ,a junior journalist.One night ,after a huge fight Scott and Isaac break up.<br/>After a month,Scott gets a phone call from Isaac at night....<br/>Scott was awake,when his phone started to ring.He looked past his laptop.......<br/>Isaac calling.........<br/>Scott took the phone in his hand and took a deep breathe before answering.<br/>"Hey.....",Scott said.<br/>"Scott....",Scott gasped at Isaac's panicked voice,he was breathing heavily and Scott can hear the pain in his voice.<br/>"Is....what's happening ?.....you okay?",Scott panicked when he noticed that Isaac is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know I was pregnant

"You should have texted me.",Scott said controlling his anger,still typing on his laptop.

"I was in a party Scott.....I lost track of time...Is it so hard to understand.",Isaac sounded irritated.

Isaac has a big name in fashion world,a successful runway model.....having enormous popularity.But ,popularity always comes with a price.When Isaac met Scott for the first time ,he was struggling in his career.Scott supported him and they got together.Isaac loved Scott very much.But sometimes work stress drives him crazy,and it always results  in a fight between them.Scott being a journalist often struggles to give Isaac proper time.Isaac feels lonely when he is out on investigations or when he keeps on typing on his laptop at night while Isaac sleeps alone.

"It's not about the party Is....I was worried about you.",Scott stood up ,removing his glasses.

I am not a kid Scott...I can take care of myself.",Isaac scowled.

"Well you are a kid if you keep being irresponsible.",Scott was annoyed now.Isaac's face became angry at this.

"And you think you are a grown up because you do serious news work.",Isaac yelled.

"I didn't say that......I just wanted to know where you were....I was worried...you don't have to make an issue.",Scott was frustrated now.

"Oh well thanks a lot,it's a great honor that you worry about me.",Scott bit his lips in anger.Isaac flails a little and Scott catches him.

"You are drunk...let me take you to bed.",but Isaac pushes his hand away.

"I don't need you to baby sit me....go and do your job....",Isaac starts going to the bedroom.

"I cant help it Isaac.....it's my job and it's demanding...you know that.",Scott explained and Isaac laughed.

"Well,then this is my job.....",Scott stood in front of him.

"And you are doing it really well...",Scott turned and starts to walk away.Isaac fumed in anger at those words.

"Yes....I am doing it well....I am the highest paid model in this city.....fashion houses want me to be their front face...I am not worthless like you who is still working on the same position where you fucking started five years ago.",Scott stopped at those words.He turned towards him and Isaac immediately regretted the words that slipped out.The hurt on Scott's face made him sick.His lips started to shake but no words came out.Isaac knew Scott was facing a lot of politics in his office.The reason he still works as a junior journalist is because he never manipulated the facts to sell good news.He was honest to his job and that bugged his officials.Last year,there were some money issues as Scott was not able to pay some expenses.Isaac took care of it because being a model ,he had a good pay.He told Scott not to worry about them,but Scott started to work harder so that he can contribute in the expenses.

A tear slipped out of Scott's left eye and Isaac shuddered.

"Thank you for telling me that I am worthless....",Scott whispered and went into the bedroom,closing the door from the inside.

"Scott....Scott....",Isaac called him but got no response.

"Shit....",Isaac sat on the couch with a thud...the alcohol slowly made him sleepy.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up by the shrill ringtone of his phone......

"Hello.....",Isaac's voice was rough.

"Where are you? You are supposed to be here half an hour ago....",Kira reminded him.Isaac looked at his watch...it was twelve p.m......why didn't Scott wake him?

"Uh...sorry Kira...I will be there in 20 minutes.",he hung up.....damn he was having a bad hangover.

"Scott.....Scott..?",Isaac knocked the bedroom but no one answered.Isaac pulled the handle,it wasn't locked.....he went inside.....but what he saw inside shocked him.

Scott's stuff was gone....

"Shit.....no no no no no...",Isaac took his phone out and started dialing his number.They fought many times before but last night Isaac crossed the line.He knew how guilty Scott felt because Isaac carried most of the expenses.

The phone rung many times but he didn't answer.

_He could have said something......something.......at least he should have woke him up before leaving......but no.....he didn't care....he just left...._

Isaac's regret started to convert into anger and he threw his phone on the ground.

* * *

 

"What the hell happened to you?",Kira asked seeing Isaac in a bad shape.

"I am fine.....",Kira didn't ask anymore and Isaac was thankful for it.

"Ok...you are up in 15 minutes...",Isaac nodded and started changing.His mind was angry at Scott for leaving,but his heart was scared at the thought that Scott will never come back.....

_Of course he will ....he loves me right......but what if  after last night he decided that it's enough....._

His thought train stopped when his bottoms didn't fit.

"Elise...I think you didn't alter mine.",he said to Elise, the fashion assistant of the company.

"I did ....according to the measurements I took two weeks ago.",Elise yelled from somewhere.

Isaac looked down at his belly ,it was bloated.But he didn't eat since morning....what the hell.....Am I putting on weight?

Elise altered his pants again.Isaac finished the shoot and rushed home.He was hoping that Scott will be back,but he found the house empty.He found Scott's office number and called.

"Can I talk to Scott McCall please?",Isaac's voice was trembling.

"I am sorry sir,Mr Mccall left for California this morning for a press conference....",Isaac didn't remember what else the receptionist said.

_Scott left for California and he didn't even tell him.......Is he done with me?......He didn't even received my calls.....Oh my God .....he really broke up with me......_

Isaac sat down on the ground.No matter how irresponsible and stubborn he was.....Scott always made things better....if he took care of money...Scott took care of him.....every single day....

They had fights before....but Scott never gave him this kind of cold treatment......Isaac didn't remember how long he cried.....Isaac thought that he will always come back.....maybe this time he isn't.......

* * *

 

Isaac woke up and felt dizzy.It's been a month but Scott never gave him any call.He came back after a week from California.When Isaac called,he said he needs to figure some things out and that's why he needs to be alone for some time.Isaac didn't argue,he already did enough damage by his words before.The door bell rang and he stood up with difficulty and opened the door.

"We need to talk.",Kira stepped in.Isaac didn't give her any response and slumped on the couch.

"Ok....you don't go out....you are sulking.....your shoots are not going well....why are you ruining your career?......Is this about Scott?",Kira's endless questions made him nervous.

"We broke up.....a month ago.",Kira's eyes widened.

"Oh God....I am sorry....I didn't...",Kira sat down in front of him.

"I will be fine.",Isaac said in a low voice.after a moment ,Kira spoke again.

"You gained a little weight....",Isaac looked down at his belly which was slightly bloated again.

"I am skipping gym a little.....I will start it again.....I am sorry.",Isaac said with a lack of interest...everything has lost it's meaning now....nothing made him excited.

"I will take care of the clients.....take a week off.",Kira said with a smile and tapped on his shoulder.

""Thank you...",Isaac smiled and Kira left.

* * *

 

After Kira left,Isaac went to gym and exercised.But he tired easily,he felt his whole body aching.He decided that it was enough enthusiasm for one day.When he came back home,there were slight cramps in his stomach.He took it as a result of working out after a long time.

But by the night,the cramps started to become more painful.Isaac laid down on his bed and rubbed his belly to ease the pain.The hypnotizing rhythm made him fall asleep.

Isaac jolted awake...it was midnight...but the cramps were not cramps anymore...he felt his stomach twisting from inside.The pain was so intense that he started to cry.He clutched his stomach by his hand and used the other to grab the phone.....unknowingly his hand hit the buttons........SCOTT

Scott was awake,when his phone started to ring.He looked past his laptop.......

Isaac calling.........

Scott took the phone in his hand and took a deep breathe before answering.

"Hey.....",Scott said.

"Scott....",Scott gasped at Isaac's panicked voice,he was breathing heavily and Scott can hear the pain in his voice.

"Is....what's happening ?.....You okay?",Scott panicked when he noticed that Isaac is crying.

"I don't know....my stomach..it hurts...aaahhhhh...",Isaac screamed at sudden increase in the pain.

"Please Scott ...hurry...",Isaac squeezed his eyes shut.Scott was already grabbing his jacket and keys and was on the door.

"Hold on Is....I am coming ok....",Scott's hands were trembling.He called 911 to send an ambulance on Isaac's address.

Scott opened the door of Isaac's apartment.He still has the spare key.He ran for the bedroom and found Isaac sobbing in the fetal position.

"Is.....baby am here....",Scott's heart broke to see Isaac.He looked so small,cheeks stained with tears and face contorted in pain.

"Scott...hmph.....",Isaac was panting due to the pain.Scott buried his face in his chest and shushed him.The ambulance arrived two minutes later and they immediately rushed to the hospital.

They admitted him at once and Scott filled the paperwork with trembling hands.He went inside with Isaac,he was fidgeting in pain.Doctors came in and one of them started to examine his belly.

"What's wrong with him?",Scott's heart was beating fast.Doctors looked at each other in confusion.One of them opened Isaac's pants and covered him with a blanket.

"We...uh...we think he is in labor.",one of the doctors replied and Isaac clutched Scott's hand tighter.

"Labor?....Are you kidding me?",Scott screamed.One of the doctors took Scott and opened Isaac's legs which was covered by blanket.

"Oh my God...",Scott said in surprise.Isaac's birthing canal was stretched and swollen.

"He is......is he...?",Scott was at loss of words.

"He is pregnant....our guess is that he is 7 months along.",Isaac rose his head up and screamed.

"What?....I am not...aaah....",pain was making him insane.Scott rushed back to his side and took his hand.

"Scott......",Scott put his other hand under his neck.

"Calm down ok.....you will be fine.",Isaac was in shock.

_He is not pregnant....if he is,he should have known.....it's impossible....seven months????..... he didn't even look like he was five._

"But his belly...I mean...he didn't look pregnant at all....",Scott blurted out.

"Mr Lahey is a model.He works out on daily basis.It happens in cases like this,very less body fat develops.That's why he didn't know.",doctor explained.Isaac looked at Scott.

"He is in active labor......after few minutes,he will be ready to push.",Isaac gasped hearing this.

_Ready to push......few minutes ago,he didn't even know he was pregnant......hell,he never thought about having kids....Scott was right ....he is a kid himself.....he is not ready.......not ready to be a father.....to be responsible....he looked at Scott in fear......_

"Scott......m scared...",Isaac said sobbing.Scott immediately kissed his forehead.

"It's okay....I am here.....you will be fine ok......",Scott tried to smile....truth is that he is scared himself.....he loves Isaac .....he does......but things are going at a very fast speed now.

"Are you going to leave me?.....After this..",Acott opened his mouth in shock.

"What?....no...Isaac...I will never leave you....both of you...",Isaac again screamed at another contraction.

"I love you Scott......and I am sorry.....I didn't wanna say that...I didn't mean......ahhhhh God.",the pain was becoming unbearable.Doctors announced that it's time.

"Shhhhh......I know...I love you too Is....just relax okay...",Scott was rubbing his forehead while doctors checked him.

"Ok.....now take a deep breath and push.",Isaac did as directed and pushed with all his strength.Scott kept on supporting him.Isaac was weary and sweating.

"Come on Isaac....once again ok.....push.",Isaac screamed and pushed again....after few minutes,they could see the head.

"You are doing so good Is......come on.....just one more ok...",Scott smiled at him and Isaac nodded and pushed again and the baby came out......

"It's a girl...",one of the doctors cleaned her up and put her on Isaac's chest.Isaac was exhausted.......he did his whole pregnancy journey pretty fast.......but when he saw his girl....he broke into tears....he enclosed her in his arms and looked at Scott,who was grinning like an idiot....Isaac kissed her forehead and Scott took her in his lap.

"Oh my God....she is so beautiful...",tears were falling from Scott's eyes.He kissed Isaac on his lips and Isaac smiled.

"Thank you Is....",Isaac slowly closed his eyes.It was a long day.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up to see Scott cooing their little girl to sleep.Scott slowly placed her near him,when he saw him awake.He kissed her and smiled at Scott.

"Look at you....I didn't think of you as a baby person.",Isaac tried to sit up and Scott helped.

"You uh ....you still mad at me.",Scott smiled at him and kissed him on his lips.

"Well....after seeing her.....what you gave to me......I cant even imagine being mad at you.....",Isaac hugged him tight and buried his face in his neck.

"I am sorry that I left....",Scott said slowly and Isaac looked him into his eyes.

"And you will get punished for that......because now you have to take care of two babies at home.",Scott pouted and Isaac kissed him again.

"I love you Is ....both of you.",and Isaac couldn't say anything.....

_There were tears in his eyes.....how did he get this lucky._


End file.
